


cause you're a sky full of stars

by narumitsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (and they were roommates), (i’m autistic btw), (oh my god they were roommates), Autistic Adam (Voltron), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Season/Series 01, Reminiscing, Stargazing, adashi, am i really creating that tag? yes i am, i'm so happy i get to use those tags for this omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumitsu/pseuds/narumitsu
Summary: He felt the soft, cool breeze blow through the air while the world around them was illuminated by the stars and the moonlight.And god, Adam loved the moonlight.He loved it because every time he saw it, it reminded him of all the ways he loved Takashi.





	cause you're a sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is so cheesy but i had to do it omg, it was pretty quickly written but i hope it's okay!
> 
> i know we have basically no info on adam's personality but i did the best i could for now, and somewhere along the way i decided to hc him as autistic too whoops
> 
> also, the title is from "a sky full of stars" by coldplay which is such a beautiful adashi song!!

Under a starry sky, Adam held Takashi Shirogane in his arms and felt the warmth of their bodies together. He felt the pure happiness in his heart that came from having the man he loved by his side, and he smiled as he looked up toward the cosmos.

The two of them were outside stargazing, something they often did when either of them had trouble sleeping. They would always start by searching for and pointing out specific constellations, and soon they'd begin to make up their own. And then, most of the time, one of them would eventually fall asleep.

This time it was Takashi who had done so. Adam was still awake and still restless, though, so he stayed and let Takashi remain there, peacefully asleep with his head relaxed on Adam's shoulder. He stayed, and he felt the soft, cool breeze blow through the air while the world around them was illuminated by the stars and the moonlight.

And _god_ , Adam loved the moonlight.

He loved it because every time he saw it, it reminded him of all the ways he loved Takashi:

The way that they would stay awake out here all night sometimes and just talk for hours, and how Adam could infodump countless facts about physics and astronomy—two of his favorite things that were second only to his boyfriend—and Takashi, even if a lot of this information wasn't new to him as a fellow scientist, would just _listen_ and ask questions with a genuine smile.

The way that Takashi's eyes would light up when he spoke about his dreams and his deep love of space and of piloting, and how sometimes he'd crack the stupidest jokes and start laughing at himself. The way that whenever Adam got frustrated at seemingly little things and couldn't seem to explain why, Takashi would try to not get angry or annoyed but be kind and patient instead.

The way that, whenever Adam was feeling a little too overloaded, Takashi would hold onto him and run his fingers through his hair to calm him down. The way his smile felt like it held all ten thousand degrees of the sun's warmth in it, and Adam swore it could melt all the snow and ice in the world at once.

And the main thing the moonlight reminded Adam of was the way it had been shining while he and Takashi had their first kiss, just past curfew outside the Garrison dorm where they were roommates. It reminded him of how they'd snuck out together that night, Takashi—who he was still calling by the nickname of "Shiro" at the time—convincing Adam to take a break from studying by insisting he needed to show him something.

Back then, he remembered, they'd only recently started dating. The relationship was so brand new that they were both still too nervous to initiate a first kiss, and so it hadn't had the chance to happen yet, no matter how desperately they both wished it would.

But on that night, Takashi took Adam outside the dorms and shyly handed him a certificate. He then pointed toward the sky and said in a soft voice that was barely above a whisper, “I—I bought a star and named it after you. Since you've been feeling so down this week, you know? I hope that's okay.”

He still remembered how Takashi took the briefest pause and then went on about how he knew it wasn’t really an official thing, that astronomers didn’t actually recognize the names of every single star that someone bought for 40 dollars on the internet, but how he thought it’d be a nice gift anyway.

He remembered how he nearly cried out of joy because his boyfriend really went and named a damn _star_ after him just to cheer him up.

He’d never forget that Takashi had told him, with his eyes fixated on the moon, “I wish I could give you more than this. I wish I could go out there and give you every star in the sky, Adam.”

He actually did cry right then, and he didn't realize he was doing it until Takashi started to stammer out an apology and awkwardly try to ask if something was wrong or if _he'd_ done something wrong, if it was weird of him to say that or—

And that was the moment.

That was the moment that Adam felt the rush of an impulse he couldn't stop himself from acting on. The moment he decided to alleviate the other boy’s fears by placing a hand on his shoulder, closing his eyes, and kissing him.

He lingered there for a few seconds before pulling away with the fondest smile on his face, and as he did he spotted a blush and a look of stunned silence come over Takashi's face.

" _Thank you_ ," he'd whispered, and that was when Takashi kissed him back, his hands gentle as he lightly touched one to Adam's cheek and put the other on his waist, leaning in to close the gap between their lips.

They felt their hearts beating against each other's at the speed of light, and when their eyes opened they met each other's gazes for just a second before Adam bashfully looked away.

"Shiro, I—"

He smiled warmly back at Adam and said, "You know, you can call me Takashi if you'd like."

"Okay..." Adam paused and took a deep breath. "Takashi, I don't need all the stars in the sky. I already have _you_."

That was what Adam remembered saying so long ago. And every single time he looked at the moonlight, every minute he spent sitting in it with his love, he knew those words would always be true. He knew that no matter what they went through, even if they somehow ended up broken and scarred and galaxies apart, they would always come back to each other and Adam would always say those words again.

And in the back of his mind, logically Adam knew that maybe fate wouldn't let them—wouldn't let _Takashi_ —have forever.

But they did have right now. And in this moment, Adam and Takashi didn't need to give each other all of the stars in the sky. They already had each other, and that was enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever just.... cry
> 
> guys i'm so in love with adashi and i can't believe this is actually canon, i knooow they broke up but they were flight partners and roommates and they were together for years and they were engaged to be married and they were in love with each other!! if you wanna scream about adashi with me my twitter is @starry_allura so feel free to talk to me there because i can't stop thinking about them


End file.
